1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus in an electrophotographic system in the related art, a toner image formed on the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is transferred to a recording medium through charging, electrostatic latent image-forming, developing, and transfer processes.
It is known that a charge transporting material having increased charge transportability is used in a photosensitive layer of an electrophotographic photoreceptor used in an image forming apparatus of such an electrophotographic system.